scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Raenov
SAP II Archive This page is part of the SAP II Archive, a Database of a past iteration of the Stellar Adventures Project. Feel free to enjoy taking a look at our history!! Category:SAP2 Raenov is found in the Darafar star system in the Beta Quadrant, Sector 9. Raenov Raenov is a lush planet slightly bigger than Earth. It is 71% water with a relatively thick atmosphere with an abundance of oxygen. The planet is dominated by thick temperate rainforest and plains. On the Central Continent there is a massive desert (The Superior Desert). The Eastern Sea is full of islands ranging in all shapes and sizes while the Doski Ocean (West) there is a rarity of islands and when there is an island it is normally medium sized and irregularly shaped. The Doski Ocean is also the roughest ocean with yearly super hurricanes that ravage the coastlines and islands that touch the ocean. However, outside of the hurricane period, the sea is relatively calm with a one large storm every week or two. The Eastern Sea experiences large storms monthly and smaller storms between large storms but nothing compared to the Doski's yearly super hurricane. Flora and Fauna Flora Raenov's Flora is much like Earth's, however, Raenov is home to large carnivorous plants that are known to eat the sentient inhabitants of the planet. These plants are valued for a medicinal liquid that they secrete during their pollination seasons. Fauna Raenov's Fauna ranges from creatures as small as a frog egg to creatures standing over three stories tall. Many of the creatures inhabiting Raenov resemble Earth's dinosaurs. However, there are many bird species and fish species. Thoguh reptiles, birds, and fish dominate Raenov's fauna, mammals are not totally absent. The main mammal species are the Sres. The Sres are the first and only species of Raenov to build civilizations. The Sres Technology and Society Sres are currently in the T-5 stage of technological advancement and their technology is resembles Steampunk and Dieselpunk. The Sres have divided themselves into nearly 230 different countries. These countries have mostly joined with one of the 7 major alliances present in Sres society. Anatomy and Appearance Sres are very humanoid in stature and anatomy. The major differences between the Sres and Humanity is the fact that the Sres are literally white in skin tone and do not deviate from that sink tone. The Sres also have a complete lack of hair and have only blue eyes. The tone of blue normally is light but many Sres have been know to have darker shades of blue eyes. Another major difference between Humans and Sres is the fact that Sres legs tend to bend like a dog's leg rather than be straight like a Human's. The Sres' 7 Major Alliances ' The Oskikor Military Alliance (OMA)' The Oskikor Military Alliance was founded after the sovereignty of several small and not so powerful countries was threatened by a much larger power. They banded together to protect their borders from foreign invasion which eventually came. The OMA fended the invaders off and the leaders of the countries that formed the OMA decided that the alliance was for the best. The OMA is a Dieselpunk society. The Krocor Powers (KP) The Krocor Powers is a relatively small group of nations but still a powerful one. The KP possesses vast amounts of resources and a large amount of arable land. The Krocor are very hostile on the world stage and have repeatedly expressed their dislike for the other alliances. They often cause tensions to rise via their large military. The KP is a Dieselpunk society. The Eastern Unified Republic (EUR) The Eastern Unified Republic is the most technologically advanced and economically strong groups of the groups on Raenov. They possess the Sres' International Peace Office (akin to the UN HQ in New York City) and are known to do their best to quell conflict. However, they will use military force if necessary and their military is one of the strongest on Raenov. The EUR is a Steampunk society. The Doski Concord (DC) The Doski Concord is a grouping of all islands inhabited by Sres. Originally, the Doski Concord were just colonies owned by the KP until, aided by the OMA and WTDB, they rebelled and won their freedom. They are one of the weakest military and are mainly protected by OMA forts and ports located on the DC's islands. However, the DC are sitting on one of the largest deposits of a rare and highly valued material on Raenov. This material is known as Polyte and is vital in the construction of advanced weapons and vessels, hence why the KP was so sour on losing the colonies. The DC is a Dieselpunk society. The Harmonious Peace Pact of Apren (HPPA) The Harmonious Peace Pact of Apren was founded by a dozen small peace loving monarchies. The HPPA has the weakest military on Raenov and has a moderate economy. It is a wonder that the KP hasn't invaded them yet. The HPPA is a Steampunk society. The Western Trade and Defense Bloc (WTDB) The Western Trade and Defense Bloc is a money obsessed organization of nations found bordering the Doski Ocean. The WTDB will stop at nothing to defend their economic assets and often have sunk trespassing KP gunships. The WTDB has all frequently exploited non-aligned countries for their own economic gain. No only have they exploited non-aligned countries but they have also exploited the DC and HPPA. The WTDB is a Steampunk and Dieselpunk society. The Northern Alliance (NA) The Northern Alliance is mysterious alliance founded beyond the Great Northern Mountains. No one has ventured through the mountains and lived to tell the tale of the passing into NA territory. The only interaction between the NA and the world beyond the Great Northern Mountains are the NA's few trade caravans that somehow make it through the mountains to trade with outlying towns and villages. From what people have seen of the NA, they appear to be Dieselpunk. Category:SAP2